


Angel vs Devil - Mitchell/Rem Dogg - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion fic to Fright Night.<br/>Mitchell and Rem Dogg try to decide their costumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel vs Devil - Mitchell/Rem Dogg - Bad Education

“What about Batman and Robin?” Mitchell suggested, looking to where Rem Dogg was sat on his bed.

“Nah, cus Frank’s doing Batman, ain’t he?” Rem replied, flopping back on the bed, with an exasperated sigh. “Why is it so difficult to come up with couple costumes?”

“Especially when one of us is on wheels.” Mitchell added with a grin, earning a middle finger from Rem. “Zombies?”

“I’d love to see a zombie in a wheelchair!” Remmie laughed, sitting back up.

“Okay, er... Vampires? You could have a vampire in a wheelchair.” Mitchell reasoned.

“Chantelle and Jing have that one bagsied, Chan texted me.” Rem Dogg replied, gesturing to his phone.

“Bollocks.”

“I’ve got it!” Mitchell yelled triumphantly, after a few minutes silent pondering. “Angel and devil!”

“That’s perfect!” Remmie replied, smiling. “I’ve got a devil costume too!”

“Wait, who says you’re being the devil?”

“The fact that I’m crippled and I get benefits.” Rem stuck his tongue out at him, grinning.

“Well, I get actual benefits, so there! I dibs being the devil.”

“You definitely don’t.”

“I definitely do.” Mitchell countered, smirking.

“Oh yeah, what makes you so sure?” Remmie challenged.

Mitchell didn’t answer, but he smiled. Leaning over, he started softly kissing Remmie, who initially protested weakly, but then gave in, slowly deepening the kiss. He broke away briefly and whispered “I get the devil costume.” against Remmie’s lips, before capturing them again. Remmie smiled into the kiss, before breaking away to whisper “No you don’t.” before kissing him again, tangling his hands in Mitchell’s hair, pulling him close. He felt Mitchell’s hands link around his waist, shifting himself closer to him. After a few minutes, he broke away again, resting his forehead against Remmie’s, eyes closed.

“No, I don’t.”


End file.
